


That Unicorn On Your Butt

by godcheekbones



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godcheekbones/pseuds/godcheekbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU: When you write something on your skin, it appears on your soulmate as well. But wth, you draw some weird shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Unicorn On Your Butt

“I believe this is a good relationship. You, me,” mused Jongdae, swinging his legs slowly on the wooden seat hanging on the old tree. “And seven nosy friends drawing all over your naked body.”

Junmyeon picked at the brown grass, tugging at it lightly. “Did Sehun upload another picture on Instagram?” he groaned, not even denying it. Endless bottles of alcohol and the combined force of Baekhyun and Chanyeol at a party did that to you.

On the lonely slope, the two of them had a grand view of the tiny fishing village where they grew up as children. College picked up Junmyeon through a scholarship but he came back every summer for Jongdae.

So his college friends threw a huge party at the end of every semester. They got carried away sometimes.

Jongdae shook his head. “They left their autographs behind,” he said, and lifted up a corner of his shirt. Illegible scribbles in faded black marker stood out against the pale skin.

 _Rip_.

Junmyeon dropped the clump of earth he pulled. He put a hand on his side subconsciously, where he had scrubbed the black ink away to no avail in the bathroom that morning.

“I particularly like the unicorn,” Jongdae continued mildly, pulling down the end of his shirt. “Very lifelike.”

It took a moment for Junmyeon to process. Soulmate. Jongdae, and his upturned eyebrows and stupid cat grin and butterfly kisses along the neck.

“I love you,” Junmyeon said, in a daze. “What unicorn?”

There was an upward quirk at the corner of curled lips.

“Shuck your pants, and I’ll show you.”


End file.
